Well Kept Secret
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU Season 7 of Grey's-post cross over. Addison comes to Seattle to deliver Callie's baby, bringing along a with well kept secret she's been hiding from Mark for a little over a year now. MADDISON
1. Formal Introductions Aren't Necessary

"Well Kept Secret"

**a/n: Yo peeps! I'm back with another Maddison fan fic. It's one that just randomly came to me. Maybe if I write this one, I'll be able to find some inspiration for "But What He Doesn't Know", "Alone But Never Apart", and "It's A Wonderful Life".**

**Any who, happy reading.**

* * *

Los Angeles, California

10:00 p.m.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Amelia? Could you get that?"

"Sure"

The dark haired neurosurgeon saunters to the door and opens it halfway, to reveal one Mark Sloan standing on the door step.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" She's surprised to see him because well, he lives in Seattle and has a 3 month old daughter there and she hasn't seen him since they slept together last year and she _knows _Addison didn't invite him so, _what the hell is he doing here?_

"I took a red eye. I need to see Addison" his voice is gruff, full of determination. He needs the one burning question in his mind answered

_Is it true?_

"Uh, hold on, I'll get her…Addie?" Amelia calls out tentatively

"Yeah?"

"You, you have a visitor"

"I'm upstairs"

"Addison, I think, I think you should come down here"

"Send them up"

"Are you sure-"

"Send him up Amelia"

Apparently, she already knew he was coming(thanks to a phone call from a very apologetic Callie)

"She's uh… just go on up" Amelia says, stepping aside so that Mark can walk in.

...

Her house is still pretty much the same as it was when he crept out of her front door and caught a plane back to Seattle just over a year ago. It's still got that airy, beachy type vibe going on. _Nothing's changed. _He says to himself as he walks up the stairs. He doesn't notice the new pictures on the wall, doesn't notice the high chair in the kitchen or the play pen that sits in the corner of her living room. He's focused on getting upstairs to her. Once he makes to the top of the landing, he sees the door farthest to his right, just down the hall from her bedroom, is slightly open, a soft light illuminating from the room.

"Addison?" he calls out

"In here" she replies softly. _When her voice get so...soft?_

When he walks into the room, the sight in front of him takes his breath away. He's standing in a nursery, _a baby's nursery,_ with it's lilac colored walls trimmed in white. A tree has been painted on the wall where the mahogany crib sits. To his right is Addison, sitting in a rocking chair nursing a baby.

"Addison?" his voice is soft, timid, because he's not sure if he's in a dream or not.

She beckons for him to come closer to her, just as the baby-a little girl finishes suckling her mother's breast. He can't help but stare in wonder and ask himself

_Is she mine?_

The redhead moves the baby to her shoulder to burp her, gently rubbing circles on the baby's back once she's done.

She shifts in the rocking chair, placing the baby on her lap as she points up at Mark, speaking in hushed tones to the little girl who's looking at the strange man in her room interrupting her time with her mother curiously.

"You see that man Ella? That's your daddy" she says softly to the baby, before finally making eye contact with her former lover.

"This, is Ella. Ella Camille Montgomery…_Sloan and, she's yours" _


	2. And Here We Are

Chapter 2: And Here We Are

* * *

_Seattle, Washington_

_Winter 2010_

He has a daughter, an 18 year old, _pregnant _daughter, who is now living with him and his 25 year old girlfriend _and, _she had just interrupted them almost having sex.

"Sloane" he says to her still pulling his pants up, as he walked out into the living area, "sorry about that"

"Whatever, there's no more cereal" the blonde teenager replies

"Why are you sorry? She's the one who didn't knock" comes the rude reply of his girlfriend Lexie

"I'll get some more cereal this afternoon" Mark tells Sloane before walking over and handing her a glass of juice, informing her that "Lexie's gonna give you an ultrasound today and I want you to pick up some breakfast at the hospital" pulling out a few twenties and handing them to her

"It's gonna be more" Sloane informs him with a serious look

"You need some for lunch too?" Mark asks, easily handing her more money

"Yeah, Yeah" Sloane says nodding her head

Lexie looks on quite annoyed "I'm gonna go shower" she informs them

"Oh, can you hold on a minute? I'm probably gonna have to hurl this" Sloane tells her

...

Later that day, Lexie is giving Sloane her ultrasound.

"Hey um, do you have any cash? I lost the head set to my phone" Sloane asks Lexie

Lexie looks back at Sloane and replies bitterly, "How bout you hold the phone up to your ear"

"You were the one who was bitching at me last time for being on the phone so late. Maybe if I had a head set I wouldn't talk so loud" Sloane says with a bit of an attitude

"Maybe if you had your own apartment you could talk whenever you want, _but_ we're all making compromises" Lexie replies, keeping her eyes on the ultrasound machine before showing Sloane

"Okay here's the head"

Sloane smiles and laughs a little, "It looks like an alien"

"It's gonna be a very cute alien" Lexie tells her

"A boy alien or girl?" Sloane wants to know, but Lexie is silent

"Dude, does it have a thing or not?" Sloane asks

Lexie now has a worried look on her face

"I'm not looking at the sex…I'm, I don't…I'm new at this, I'm not very good so, why don't we go upstairs to, there's a better machine, uh we'll have someone else take a look"

...

Later, Mark is walking down the hall of the hospital looking for Lexie.

"Did you tell Sloane to move out?" he asks her

"No, well, not that it's a bad idea" Lexie tells him

"You're making her feel like crap! She said you wouldn't even be alone in a room with her" Mark's face is very serious

"No that's not-"

"Then why do I have to chaperone the ultrasound?" Mark wants to know

"Because there's something wrong with the baby" Lexie tells him

* * *

Once they get another OB resident in the room, the ultrasound picture is much more clear and, the problem is much more visible.

There appears to be something constricting the baby's legs.

"See right there on the left thigh?" Lexie says to the OB resident

"Yeah, on his other ankle too" She replies to Lexie

"Wait it's a boy?" Sloane asks

"I hadn't gotten that far yet" Lexie replies

"Oh, oh sorry, congratulations!" The OB tells Sloane before she continues the examination

"There's a lot of swelling on the left foot, it's very constricted"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sloane asks

"The baby's got strands of amniotic tissue wrapped around his legs, they're called amniotic bands" Mark tells her

"There's a danger of one of them compromising one of his limbs" the resident tells her

"So what, one of his legs is gonna fall off?" Sloane asks, her eyes showing signs of worry

"Oh that's the worst case scenario" The resident says

"So he's gonna have stumps?" Sloane says looking very terrified

"We don't know what we're dealing with yet, whatever it is, we're gonna take care of it" Mark says reassuringly

"I can't have a stumpy baby. Can't you fix it?" Sloane asks

"Um, I don't know" the resident says softly

"You know, I have an idea, how about we don't answer any patient questions with the phrase 'um, I don't know'" Mark says before turning to Sloane, reassuring her, "We're gonna fix it" he turns to Lexie, telling her "Uh, Let's uh get a fetal MRI"

"You know I'm not that-"The resident starts

"I wasn't talking to you. You're not…I'll be right back" Mark says cutting her off before excusing himself from the room. Once outside the door, he reaches inside of the pocket of his scrubs and dials a number

"Get me Addison Montgomery"

...

And that was all it took for the redheaded neonatal surgeon to be on a plane headed to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Mark had to beg (literally) but soon enough, the elevators of Seattle Grace opened there she was, dressed in all black like she had been the first time she came here, standing before him, a bit of a smirk on her face .

"I adore you" were the first words that came out of his mouth followed by a huge grin as soon as he saw her face.

"I was in the middle of breakfast" she tells him as she steps off the elevator. They fit so well together, his hand instantly moving for her lower back, pulling her close to him. She can smell his cologne, Armani, her favorite.

"She got an MRI, rights worse than the left" Mark informs her

"I just need to say it once" Addison says grinning up at Mark

"Go ahead" he says already knowing what she's about to say

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa" Addison says with a laugh, placing an arm around her ex lover. People notice the chemistry between them, only a few paying close attention to the ex lovers. For them it's nostalgic, they're just friends, but to others, there's something much deeper than nostalgia.

"That was 4 times, Is it out of your system?" he asks her

"I don't know" Addison says with a shrug, her face scrunching up bit, making her look insanely adorable

They round the corner approaching their friends who are busily watching the Seattle Seahawks play on a computer. Derek is the first to notice her.

"Whoa! Hey looks who's here"

"Hey!"

"Good to see you" he says kissing her cheek

"Good to see you too" Addison replies with a smile

"What happened, did you get lost on the freeway or something?" Callie says as everyone gets up and starts hugging her. She fits with these people, they're her family, and for Addison, it feels good to be home.

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asks her

"Sloane's got a lil something going on with the baby" Mark informs them

"She gonna be okay?" Bailey wants to know

"We'll figure it out" Addison says confidently

"I'm gonna go see if they're ready" Mark says checking his phone

"Okay" Addison says just as a resident walks up to Bailey, labs results for Tom Keats in hand

"You know how long I been waitin for that? What'd you do pull out his blood with leeches?" Bailey yells at the now wide eyed resident before walking away, leaving her friends a bit stunned

"Ooh, uh, she's perkier than usual" Addison says sarcastically

"Well divorce will do that to ya" Callie says

"Ah, sad" Addison says, knowing all to well what divorce can do to you

"Oh, she'll move on and be happy, she just needs someone to move on and be happy to" Callie says

"That can't be so hard" Addison says with a laugh, as Callie gives her a look before turning to Derek

"Hey, what about you? Can't you find her someone? That guy from oncology, the cute one, isn't he still here?"

Derek laughs and holds up a hand before replying "This is not my area"

"Look, you used to play basketball with him, Dave"

"Torres should do it they're friends" Derek replies

"Eh, she thinks I'm loopy" Callie says with a shrug

"You are loopy" Derek replies

"Okay come on! It's Bailey, she's lonely" Addison says in a whisper

"I'm not-" Derek whispers just as Bailey walks out, handing him the results

"Hey"

"Yeah"

"He needs a transfusion. That spleen is bleeding more than I thought"

"Alright, we'll take a look at the CTs, we'll come up with a uh, game plan" he says looking over at Addison, just as Mark reappears clearing his throat

"All set"

"Okay" Addison says

"Oh, I'm coming with you" Callie says as the three of them head to the OB floor leaving Derek alone with Bailey.

He gives her his McDreamy smile before asking her,

"Hey, do you know Dave from oncology? Single"

"You wouldn't be starting a conversation about my personal life would you?"

"Bad Idea? He's handsome" Derek teases

"Bad Idea" Bailey reiterates

...

"As the legs continue to grow, the bands will cut off his circulation but if we wait, we risk severe damage to the left leg, possible loss of the right entirely but if we operate, 22 weeks, it's, it's still risky" Addison informs Mark and Sloane

"But if you don't operate, you're not gonna kill the baby. We can rehabilitate the remaining part of his leg after he's born and we can fit him with a prosthesis . It's entirely possible that he'll walk" Dr. Arizona Robbins chimes in

"Oh my God!" Sloane says, very nervous

"Honey, we've got options here. If we operate, Dr. Montgomery can remove the bands and he'll be just fine. Or, we can wait a few weeks until he's bigger, and stronger, and we know that the surgery's less risky" Mark says trying to reassure Sloane of her options

"Well which one you did he sleep with?" Sloane immediately asks

"Oh, not me!" Arizona says

"You told her?" Addison says looking at Mark completely shocked

"She's my kid, we were bonding" Mark replies plainly

"That is not how you bond with children!" Addison informs him

"I'm still getting the hang of it" Mark says in his defense

"So you're sure he didn't like knock you up and leave you with a child to raise on your own or something? You're not just like really pissed and trying to get revenge?" Sloane asks

"No! It was a long time ago, okay! The fact is that Mark, your father is a good guy and I think you're a good kid and I'm going to do everything I can to help you with your baby" Addison tells her

Sloane takes a beat before responding, "Okay well, let's just get these things off his legs right now

"Okay I'll book an OR" Addison says glad to be leaving the room to avoid more questions about she and Mark's former sex life.

* * *

It's not long before Addison, along with Lexie Grey and Mark surprisingly, are in the OR

"Okay, cut the first band, let's move down so I can take a look at the second" Addison instructs Lexie Grey.

"Like that?" Lexie says timidly. Being in the same OR working under her boyfriend's ex girlfriend and her brother in law's ex wife makes the young resident a bit nervous. She's pretty from what Lexie can tell and, damn good at what she does, otherwise Mark wouldn't have called her.

"Good. Why, can't I grab his leg" Addison says intensely looking at the machine

"Problem?" Mark says immediately hovering over her

"No, it's just that one of the bands is holding the leg in place, it's a little difficult to get around, can you move the ultra sound up here" She instructs Lexie

"Oh come on" The redhead sighs

"What's the matter?" Mark asks

"Her uterine arteries are engorged but the only way in is in between them. I'm gonna need another troche you wanna hold this?" she says to Lexie

"You sure you have enough room? Those arteries are huge" Mark observes

"That's why I'm gonna be very, very careful, scalpel" Addison instructs

"What happens if you knick them?" Mark asks

Addison pauses, looking at Lexie,

"Dr. Grey?" she prompts the brown haired, brown eyed girl who tells her boyfriend

"She could bleed out, they both could"

"I don't like it, it's too dangerous" Mark says to Addison

"Mark, I have assessed the risk factors, I'm 95 percent confident I can get around the arteries, I'm choosing to continue my surgery" Addison says, never taking her eyes off of the monitor

"I don't like the other 5 percent. You hit any one of those, she bleeds out right on this table" Mark shoots back as Lexie looks on

"Look, you're nervous, I get that-"

"I'm a surgeon. I'm looking at a time bomb in a uterus, shut it down, _now Addison_" Mark says, the two of them locking eyes. She can see how serious he is and how scared he is for his daughter so, she backs down

"Alright, let's close her up" the redhead says

...

The scrub room is quiet, Mark's back is to the sink as she scrubs out.

"I made a judgment call, you didn't like it, I'm sorry" Mark tells her

"You, threw me on a plane in the middle of my morning coffee because you wanted _my _judgment" Addison tells him. If it were anyone else in that OR, she would've thrown them out but, it was Mark. After all of these years, she still has a hard time saying no to him. She chastises herself for inability to say no to Mark Sloan.

"It was risky" Mark says in his defense

"That is not your call to make in _my_ OR! You acted like a father. Why do you think I don't let parents in the room during an operation?" she says to him, drying her hands

"I'm not her father Addison. Biologically yes but, I just met the kid, I've been helping out" Mark tells her

"You reacted like a parent. Now, I don't know when, I don't know how but at some point you became a dad to that…_little urchin_, because you just lost it in my OR and Mark Sloan _never_ loses it in the OR, _not ever_. Yes it was risky and yes most surgeons would've jumped ship at the sight of the engorged arteries but, _I_ am not most surgeons and neither are you. Look we can try this again, with you in the waiting room" Addison tells him

"It's too risky, she's just a kid" Mark says shaking his head

"Well uh, have Morrison monitor the bands as the baby grows and it might be okay. I gotta go, patients at _home_" she says as she heads out of the scrub room, stopping to tell Mark,

"Congratulations, you're a parent"

The smile on her face is genuine, although she secretly wishes that she were the mother of his firstborn child but, she lost that chance when she aborted their baby.


	3. Bells Will Be Ringin'

Chapter 3: Bells Will Be Ringin'

**a/n: I apologize in advance for how all over the place this story is. I want it to be like a puzzle so yeah, it's out of order of purpose. I want you guys to put things in order, figure out how it all goes together for yourselves. There are flashbacks, stemming back to the crossover episode up to the musical episode, most things in-between and after that are AU. I specified dates and locations, which should help put things into perspective for you guys. Have fun figuring out just how all of this jumbled up mess comes together!**

**Oh and leave me reviews! Love it? Hate it? Confused as Hell? Lemme know!**

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

_Summer 2011_

"Hey Addie!" Callie Torres' voice chimes through the phone

"Hey Cal, what's up?" Addison says quietly as she places the sleeping Ella into her crib

"Why are we being quiet?" Callie says in a whisper

"Because, I just put Ella down for her afternoon nap" Addison says softly, gently stroking her baby girl's cheek before grabbing the baby monitor and heading back downstairs

"Ohhh"

"Yeah"

"I still can't believe it" Callie says in astonishment

"Me either" Addison smiles as she heads out onto the deck, glass of wine in hand. It's her Saturday off, her designated time with Ella, a request she'd put in for when she'd _finally_ accepted the fact that she was pregnant.

"Just one question?" The dark haired Latina asks

"Okay shoot" Addison says after settling herself onto a lounge chair, taking a sip of her wine.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me? I mean _before_ Sofia was born?"

Addison sighs, dragging a hand through her red tresses that have significantly grown out, signaling that she's in need of a trip to the salon.

"Callie" she says with a sigh, "I didn't, I didn't _want _to believe it, much less tell people I was pregnant, with _his baby _none the less"

"But you could've told _me_. _I'm _supposed to be your best friend" Callie says with a pout

"That's not the reason you _really _called, is it? Because we've been having this conversation ever since I delivered Sofia" the redhead says with a chuckle

"No, that's not the reason I called. I called because well…you still haven't responded to my wedding invitation!" Callie says, getting straight to the point.

"Callie, as much as I love you I just can't-"

"No! Sofia hasn't even met her Aunt Addie yet" Callie whines

"She met me when she was born" Addison says with a laugh

"No, that doesn't count because you were pulling her from my uterus 16 weeks ahead of time and, she was this tiny little thing with no hair, she couldn't open her eyes-"

"And she was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Addison counters

"You're required to say that about all of the babies you deliver" Callie adds, making her friend chuckle

"No, I only reserve comments like that for the really cute babies" Addison laughs

"Okay, all jokes aside. Addison, I need you to be there. I want, you're supposed to be Sofia's godmother _and_ my maid of honor _and_-"

"_Me? _You're choosing _me_ as your maid of honor _and _to be Sofia's godmother?"

"Well, _duh! _I mean, who else would I pick, _Meredith_?" Callie says with a laugh

"It would only make sense. I mean, she _is _married to Mark's best friend and Mark _is_ the father of our, I mean, _your _child and-"

"And _you _were _also_ married to Derek, until you two cheated on each other"

"Thanks Cal, I _really_ needed a reminder of how and why my marriage ended" Addison says dryly just as she hears Ella let out a whimper, followed by a very loud cry

"Didn't you just put her down for a nap like, 20 minutes ago?" Callie asks

"Ugh, she takes cat naps, and then thinks it's funny to sleep for half an hour 5 times out of the day and then keep her _mommy_ up half the night when she has 4 surgeries scheduled for the next day because she suddenly has the urge to _play_ at _3 o'clock in the morning_" Addison mutters

"_Wow_. It's a wonder you haven't had a malpractice suit"

"Mmmm, I've been delivering babies for _years_ in almost _everyway_ known possible to man; I could _literally_, do it in my sleep" The redhead says as her daughter's cries become louder

"Well, sleeping beauty calls. I'll talk to you later Callie?" Addison says

"Fine. But the next time I call, you had _better_ have an answer for me!" The orthopedic surgeon says before hanging up,

"I will Callie I will, I promise" Addison says before disconnecting the line and heading upstairs to check on Ella.

...

Callie is slightly chuckling when she hangs up the phone, as she's suddenly startled by Mark, who's holding a sleeping Sofia in his arms

"Who was that on the phone?" He asks, handing her the baby

"Addison" Callie says calmly, watching his eyes light up a bit, something they never or rarely do at the mention of Lexie's name

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah, I was just trying to see if she was still coming to the wedding" Callie tells him, breathing in Sofia's scent.

"She responded yet?" Mark wants to know

"No"

"She probably doesn't want to show her face after what happened the last time she was here" The plastic surgeon replies

"You mean because of the scene she caused at Joe's? Because I heard that it was pretty nasty" Callie says

"Uh, yeah, that" Mark says, but actually recalling what happened after she left Joe's

* * *

_3 Months Earlier_

_Emerald City Bar, Seattle Washington_

_Spring 2011_

Today was supposed to be the day that she told him about their daughter, _not_ the day she caught him screwing his ex girlfriend who was, from what she had heard, seeing someone else.

She just needed to get out of Seattle Grace as fast as possible. All she wanted was to get home to her little girl, correction, _their_ little girl, to Ella.

Ella was what mattered most at the moment.

She just kept walking, ignoring Mark Sloan's calls to her.

She just kept on walking, going wherever her 900 dollar Jimmy Choo pumps would carry her. Somehow, they carried her to Callie's hospital room.

"Addie?"

"I was gonna tell him?" She says softly, walking into her friend's room

"_What happened_?" Callie wants to know

"I stayed here, _away from her _for a _week_, just to tell him about…and what do I find? He's _screwing _her!"

"You mean Lexie? No Addie I don't think you mean Lexie, because Lexie's with Avery" Callie says

"She didn't look like she was with Avery the way she was _fucking _Mark!" Addison says, her eyes glassy, looking like she could burst into tears at any given second

"Oh, Addie, Oh Addie I'm sorry" Callie says softly to her friend as the tears immediately start to fall.

"I hate him" Addison says, just as Mark walks into the room

"Callie, have you seen? Oh, Red I-"

"Save it Mark" The redhead says immediately standing

"Addison, let me explain"

"No, there's nothing to explain. You don't even deserve to know her" She says walking past him, muttering the last part, which he _thankfully_ doesn't hear, under her breath.

...

Joe's is packed tonight, as usual. Derek insisted that she come, have a celebratory drink with friends before boarding her flight back to LA the next morning. She drinks, alone, Alex Karev, Lucy Fields, April Kepner and Bailey coming by to make small talk. But mostly, she sits and drinks alone. She only allows herself 2 Martini's before she decides she's ready to leave. The sooner she gets back on a plane to her daughter, the better she thinks. She's at the exit when someone calls out to her.

"Addison! Dr. Montgomery!"

She turns around and almost instantly, she regrets it.

_Lexie Grey _is standing in front of her.

She's nervous, Addison can tell. Looking her over for the first time since meeting her 2 years ago, she shakes her head. She's young, _very young_. She doesn't have that great of a body. She's plain, looking(she argues that _Meredith _is prettier than her). There's nothing stand out-ish about her. Her _eyes_ are brown, her _hair_ is brown. At least with Derek, Meredith had _some_ sort of appeal about herself. Little Grey, or the _pre-schooler _as she so graciously dubbed her, _pails_ in comparison to the redhead.

What the _hell_ was Mark thinking? She asks herself

"Dr. Montgomery, I mean Addison, I…I um, I-"

"Spit it out Grey, what do you want?"

She's fidgety and Addison wants to tell her to stop fidgeting goddamit, but instead she says,

"Well Grey, I'm waiting. I don't have all night, I have a plane to catch"

"I just wanted to say umm…about me and Mark and, what you saw…"

She has to hold back an eye roll and a snort. She doesn't want Addison to tell.

The redhead runs a hand through her thick tresses, before responding with a superior smirk

"So, you want me to keep my mouth shut about the fact that I saw you _fucking _Mark when you _clearly_ have a boyfriend, am I correct?"

"…Yes" She seems almost angry to have to respond, Addison's satisfied.

With that, she gives Lexie a head nod , informing her

"Its not my story to tell anyways" and turns for the door.

She's almost home free when…

"You don't have a right to be jealous"

The absurd comment makes her snap back around ever so quickly.

"_Excuse me?"_

"I said," the young resident seems to have grown a pair of testicles within the last few seconds because her voice is now stronger, more confident.

"You don't have the right to be jealous. Mark and I, we were together, before he _cheated_ on me with-"

And _that_ is where she has to stop her.

"Is _that_ what you're saying happened with Mark and I? That he _cheated_ on you? I'm sorry but, if my memory serves me correct, Mark said that _you _were the one who broke things off with _him _and, if I'm _also_ correct, _you_ moved out of _his _apartment and screwed _Alex Karev_ the same night"

Lexie's mouth is agape. How did _Addison _know about Karev?

"Well, Mark loves me, _way _more than he could ever love you. _He chose me over you_"

"Oh _does_ he? Well, he certainly wasn't thinking about you when he and I were having sex, _in my office_, _or in my car or, at my house. _He wasn't thinking about you while he was _moaning my name_, "Oh God _Addison_", "Oh God _Red_". "Oh Jesus babe" Yeah, he was _really_ thinking about you then. Did he tell you that _he_ was the one who started the whole, 'we should be together' thing? Yeah, he said you were what was it he said? Oh yeah, he said you were just a _kid_"

"I wasn't just a kid when we were-"

"Oh, you mean when you two were _fucking_ in that on call room even though you're _clearly_ in a relationship with Jackson Avery?" Addison says as the bar grows considerably quiet as Jackson looks at Lexie, anger clearly evident on his face

"Jackson! Jackson I-"

"It's been Sloan this entire time hasn't it? I was just a replacement for what you couldn't have?" the young resident says quickly walking out of the bar.

"Jackson! Jackson! Jackson wait! Jackson I'm sorry!" Lexie cries following him out of the bar.

"Nice Addison, real nice" Derek says to her

"_Don't_ Derek, just _don't_" Addison warns him

"Is _this _what you came here for?"

"_You asked me to come! _I _clearly_ said I didn't want to come!"

"Yeah well, now I wish I'd listened to you"

"Oh yeah this is all _Addison's_ fault right? _I'm _at fault for this? I didn't do _any _of this!"

"So you didn't just tell Avery that his girlfriend was cheating on him? You're proud of that?"

"I thought you'd be happy Derek, that I'm not condoning cheating anymore"

"You should've thought of that when you slept with my best friend"

"Oh, we're going to bring _that_ up again? _Really? _This is what it all boils down to? Believe it or not _Derek Christopher Shepherd_, what Mark and I did was wrong, it was fucked up and it was wrong, but you, you're no _fucking_ saint! You're just like us. Just like I broke marriage vows, you did too, or did you seemingly forget that I found Meredith's _fucking_ panties in your coat pocket!"

"I, I-"

"Cheating is cheating Derek. There's no way around it. You wanna make me out to be the bad guy here? _Why the hell did you take me back Derek? _You _clearly_ didn't love me anymore so why not have signed the divorce papers when I first handed them to you? Why did you waste a year of my life, of your life, a year that you could've been living out your fucking happily ever after with _Meredith_ instead of choosing me? Why do you even _care _what the hell I do anymore Derek?"

"Addison, that's enough" Mark says to her, grabbing her by the arm and escorting her out of the bar.

* * *

Once they're in the parking lot, she wrenches away from him.

"_Don't _touch me Mark!"

"What the hell is going on with you Addison? You've been acting all weird ever since you got here. One minute you're avoiding me, the next you're barging in on me and Lexie-"

"SHES WITH SOMEONE ELSE MARK! She didn't…She was _sleeping_ with Avery! She _dumped _you, _twice_ because she couldn't handle the fact that you're you"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You're you, you're Mark. You're the guy who cheats on his best friend with his wife. You're the guy who drunkenly has sex with his lesbian best friend and gets her pregnant. You're, you're _that_ guy"

"So because I'm _that guy _that means I'm not _good enough _for Lexie?"

"If you were good enough for her, she _wouldn't_ have left you in the first place Mark"

"You're _really_ one to talk Addison"

"Go to hell Mark"

"_Why are you still here Addison? _Why'd you stay so long? Once Sofia was born, you could've left. We have excellent pediatric people here. Sure they're not double board certified like you but, they're just as good. So why'd you stay? Why the hell do you care so much if I'm screwing Lexie while she's dating Avery? I mean it's not any different really since I'm _that guy _anyways"

She's silent at his question.

"Because, because I _care _Mark okay! I just, _I care! _Damn me for caring about you Mark!"

"But, _why_ do you care Addison?"

She has to take deep steady breaths to keep herself from breaking down right in front of him.

"I just, I do Mark, okay?" she whispers

He doesn't think he's ever seen her like this. He walks closer to her, gently placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Addison, what's, what's really going on Red?" he asks softly. He hears her sniffle

"Nothing Mark, I, it's nothing" she says softly

"I don't buy that" Mark says, turning her in his arms so that he can see her tears, gently wiping them away with his thumb.

And just like that, she's weak in the knees, which isn't good at all.

"Mark, stop" she whispers

But he doesn't. He's staring into her eyes as tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

"Addison, tell me what's wrong?" he asks, causing her to break down and cry right there in his arms.

"I was so scared. I was so scared she, Sofia was gonna die. In the OR I was _scared_, I was so scared Mark. I kept thinking 'what if she dies? what if they both die?' I couldn't, I was so scared Mark" she whimpers

"Shhh, Shhh, Hey, but she didn't die, you saved her, you saved Callie Red" he says with a small smile.

And just like that, their lips connect.

Before he knows it, he has her pressed up against the side of some Mercedes, her panties pushed down or pulled aside, he doesn't remember. But what he _does_ remember, are her heels digging into his back as he relentlessly pounded into her. He does remember her perfume intoxicating his thoughts as he kissed her neck and face. He remembers her nails digging into his scalp, _clawing_ at his back leaving what he was sure to be marks, light r_ed_ scratch marks(_She was always one for marking her territory_ he thinks to himself). He remembers her warm breath in his ear when she whispered and moaned his name.

"_Mark"_

"_Mark"_

"_Oh God, Mark!"_

He remembers the grip she had on his shoulders as he spilled his seed inside of her as she tried to stifle back a scream. He remembers their labored, but matched breathing as they came down from the high of their orgasm. He remembers her taking him back to her hotel where they made love 4 times that night.

But there are things he wants to forget.

Like waking up and finding an empty bed and a note from her:

_Mark, _

_Thank You for last night. It was great as usual._

_Stay with Lexie, she seems to make you happy._

_-Red_

He takes the note and balls it up, tossing it into the trash before grabbing her pillow, which still faintly has her scent, and holding it close to him. He notices that she left a pair of panties behind, a pair of lacy _Red_ panties behind. He puts them in his jeans with a smile on his face. He remembers she used to do that when they were in New York and their affair was still a secret. Every time she left a pair of panties behind, he wouldn't sleep with another woman for a week.

He makes it 10 days without having sex with Lexie because each time he tries, he thinks about those _damn_ red panties, which he kept in his drawer, that belonged to that beautiful redhead.


	4. This Is How We Do It

Chapter 4: This Is How We Do It

**a/n: I promise I'll try not to stay away for so long, if life doesn't get in the way! I have to say I am THOROUGHLY surprised at how many people like my Addisam stories. Either I'm a good writer or people like Addisam, but I'm going with the former. Oh and I haven't forgotten about It's A Wonderful Life-I'm still working on ideas for the last few chapters. ****Please note that in ALL of my fanfics, Mark's name will be Mark Andrew Sloan-NOT Mark Everett Sloan-That is a HORRIBLE name in my opinion, just sayin! It's a pretty boring chapter if you ask me, nothing special happens, oh besides the fact that Ella was conceived in this chapter.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

_Los Angeles, Winter 2010_

He called her up and told her he was coming to LA so that Sloane could have the surgery and that was that. She didn't ask any questions, he didn't supply any, he just came to LA.

"I'm _very_ good at accepting apologies Mark" Addison told him as she did an ultrasound on Sloane

"I apologized over the phone" He shot back

" 'Fine I'll bring her to LA' is _not_ an apology" Addison reminded him

"What is that?" Sloane asked, interrupting their banter

"That's just his shadow, that's the baby" Addison told her

"Where's the ATM?"

"AVM sweetheart, ATM is where you get money" Mark told his daughter

"You're not gonna see the AVM here, that's just a cluster of blood vessels" Addison informed the young girl

"That aren't supposed to be there and if you pop them I'm gonna die" Sloane corrected her, fear laced in her voice

"Uh Slone, it's just a tangled cluster of blood vessels under the baby, I'm not going anywhere near them so I won't be…_popping_ them. I'm gonna go in uh, laproscopically and _very _carefully cut one of the amniotic bands from around the baby's legs"

"And then he'll be ok, He'll able to walk?"

"Then, he'll be perfect"

"Well that's what you said last time"

"That was my fault Sloane, I should've let her finish the surgery the first time" Mark said staring at Addison

"Now _that_ is an apology" she replied with a smirk

"What is that right there? What's that thing right there, is that something growing out of his head?"

"That is a penis. Sloane, you're gonna drive yourself crazy trying to read the ultrasound. Has her blood pressure always been this high?"

"Yeah, it's been going up. She's scared, so am I"

...

"Pete Wilder, Mark Sloan, Mark Sloan Pete Wilder" Addison says walking back into the room, Pete being her, and introducing the two men as they shake hands

"And this is Sloane, Mark's daughter"

"Sloane, Sloane?" Pete asks

"Sloane Riley" The young blonde corrects him

"She got her mom's last name" Mark informs him

"Oh, okay. Well Sloane, Dr. Montgomery asked me to try and help you calm down a little. She says your nervous about your surgery"

"What is he a pharmacist?" Mark asks

"Oh no, alternative medicine" Addison tells him just as Sloane sees Pete take out his acupuncture needles.

"Dude, you are _not_ putting those needles in me" Sloane tells him

"Most people barely feel them" Pete says

"Dude you heard her. You're not putting those needles in her" Mark reiterates

"_Dude_, Pete is doing me a favor" Addison tells Mark

"With respect, I didn't bring my daughter down here for witch doctoring" Mark says

"With respect really?" Pete says

"Mark" Addison warns

"What kind of medicine do you practice?" Pete asks

"Plastics" Mark replies as Pete chuckles a little

"What are you laughin at?"

"Nothing. Saving the world one boob job at a time" Pete jokes

"Hey listen, pal-"

"Okay look, Pete you're gonna do you thing. Mark you're gonna let Pete do his thing"

"I'm not gonna let Pete-"

"Yes you are. I'm in charge here and if you want me to do the surgery, _again_, you will follow me out of this room, right now. Right now Mark! Right now, let's go!" Addison says as Mark quietly exits behind her, leaving Sloane and Pete slightly shocked and a little bit scared.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" Addison says walking into her office, Mark hot on her trail.

"Me? What's the matter with you? You're as wound up as I've ever seen you!" Mark shouts back

"I am not the one starting school yard fights with other doctors!"

"You're wound up Addie. Just admit it"

"Bizzy's a lesbian!" Addison shouts suddenly

"What?!" Mark says, a confused look on his face as he listens at his friend ramble

"My mother, she's a lesbian. Which means The Captain wasn't a cheater, it was all a sham. My whole childhood. Everything I believed about my dad my mom, love marriage, it's all, turned on it's head. So yeah, I'm a little, wound up" Addison sighs

"Wow" Mark mutters, completely shocked

"Your turn"

"Lexie Dumped me"

"Oh" Addison tries to say sympathetically

"I asked her to raise Sloane's baby with me, or ya know, raise it with, me and, Sloane"

"She's a little young for that don't you think?"

"Do not take her side"

"I'm sorry" Addison says raising her hands in defense

"It sucks"

"Yeah"

"Your thing sucks too…Bizzy's a lesbian?!" Mark says, completely bewildered by the redhead's previous confession

"Thank You!" She says walking over to her couch and sitting next to Mark before asking "When did we get so…"

"Old" Mark says finishing her sentence

"I was gonna say sad. When did we get so sad. Don't you wish we did heroine?" Addison says

"Addison Forbes Montgomery?" Mark says giving her a confused look

"No, No, No I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something, into our vein? I mean, nothing you know that would you, ruin your life or kill you or, make you have to go to meetings and say 'Hi I'm Addison and I'm an alcoholic' but, just. You know Nae? She eats. She puts food on top of it and that, numbs the pain, and relives the sad. I mean she puts food on top of it and she feels good but I, I don't…I have green juice? I mean that's all I really like and green juice, I can't really put that on top of it. I wanna put something on top of it but I don't really have anything…Mark what are you doing?! I'm tell you how I feel!" Addison whines as Mark walks over to her window and closes her blinds. He stopped listening after the words "put something on top of it" and "feel good".

"And I hear you: numb the pain, numb the sad. Feel good, put something on top of it" He says pulling off his shirt

"Mark I said put something on top of it, not put you on top of me!" Addison replies in complete bewilderment as Mark continues stripping.

"My life, is in ruins. It's a, a mess. I'm about to be a grandfather, and I'm alone. I don't know of a lot of sure fire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now, do you wanna feel better, or don't you?" Mark says finally removing his boxers as he stands before Addison completely naked as she stares up at him before instantly standing up and walking over to him and kissing him. In one swift motion, Addison's legs were wrapped around Mark's legs as he unzipped her dress in one swift motion, while blindly leading them over to the couch where he kissed her neck as she moaned softly.

...

"Oh my God" Mark pants as he and Addison lie on the floor in her office.

"Oh, I can't catch my breath" Addison says with a giggle

"Well, we can call in the dude with the needles, help calm ya down…" Mark laughs, before adding "I forgot how much fun you were"

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you date children. You forget what it's like, to be with a woman" Addison says as she rolls over onto her stomach just as Mark smacks her on the ass

"Hey!"

"Ow" she yelps

"No being mean about Lexie" Mark says with a glint in his eyes

"Did you just smack me?!" Addison asks with a grin

"Oh, you wanna start something?" Mark challenges

"Mmmm, Maybe" The redhead says climbing on top of him

"Come on"

"Oh I know"

"Bring it sister!" Mark says playfully

"Dr. Sloan" Addison says with a giggle

"I'll give you more of the same" Mark says playfully smacking her again

"Rea-Oh my goodness!"

And just as they're about to have another round of sex when They're interrupted by Sam and Pete.

* * *

After their little fiasco in her office, which is followed by a "lecture" from Sam, which ends up as Addison yelling at him, Addison, Mark, Sam and Naomi are sitting on Addison's deck that night drinking.

"Do you ever get used to this view?" Mark asks

"No" the other 3 reply as Sloane walks out onto the deck

"So, you're doing the surgery tomorrow, right?" The blonde asks

"I am doing the surgery tomorrow" Addison tells her

"This is so beautiful. Isn't it beautiful?" Mark asks Sloane, who is ignoring him

"And, everything's gonna be okay right, after the surgery?" Sloane asks

"Yes"

"I've always wanted to learn how to surf. You wanna learn to surf?" Mark asks his daughter

"Whatever. Goodnight" Sloane says to her father, giving him a kiss

"Goodnight"

"I mean do ya ever get used to this view?" Mark asks for the 3rd time

"Mark, that little girl is not ready to be a mother. How's she gonna handle it the first time the baby spits up in her mouth?" Naomi says with a bit of a laugh

"I'm gonna be there with her, every step of the way" Mark says confidently

"Really? How are you gonna handle spit up in the mouth, it happens, quite frequently" Sam says

"I can handle it. I grew up you guys. You all ran off to live on the beach and, I went and grew up on you" Mark tells the group, which makes them laugh a little

"Okay now that's just crazy talk" Naomi says taking another sip of her beer

"I think I might move here" Mark announces suddenly

"What?" Addison asks with a laugh

"I could join your practice. This is LA, I'm a plastic surgeon, I'd bring in a fortune, and you could help me raise the baby" Mark says turning to Addison

"Are you out of your mind?" The redhead says to him

"Please tell me you're not, serious?" Sam says

"Addison and I are good together, tell em" Mark says to Addison

"Mark…" the redhead says with a sigh

"Lexie, like you said, she's a kid. But, you, you know me, you get me, you all do. You're my friends, my old friends, my good friends and this, this feels right, feels really right" Mark says placing a hand on top of Addison's; and just like that, she thinks that they could have a shot.

...

The next day however, is incredibly hectic. The surgery goes well, despite the fact that Sam comes into the OR to talk to her about "dogs". The surgery is well, up until the AVM blows, then, all hell breaks loose. Mark is yelling at her, she's yelling at Sam. Sloane wakes up and Addison realizes that Sloane isn't ready to be a mother yet, but she can't council her on her options because of Mark, who really wants this baby. Plus, she still has a bit of regret over aborting Mark's child. After a talk with Pete, she knows that she has to give Sloane her options. Mark however, is more excited about the prospect of raising a kid with Addison, even going so far as to hold Pete's little boy Lucas. That night ends with Mark and Addison in bed together, along with Mark propositioning her for everything she's ever wanted. The redhead thinks about it; it sounds appealing, it really does. But reality takes over which results in her telling him that she'll accept his offer,only if he's serious.

"But if you're serious, and you want me, then ask again" she says, her eyes full of hope that she can actually have the man that she really wants.

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side this time. Mark was still in love with Lexie Grey so, she sent him back to Seattle. Little did they know that because of their little romp somewhere between her office and her bedroom, an unexpected miracle would make its way into their lives in a big way some 7 weeks later…


	5. Give Me A Reason

Chapter 5: Give Me A Reason

**a/n: okay now we're going back to where the story started. There are going to be lots of time jumps just so you know. Oh and I love you guys for adding me to your list of favorite stories and authors, for following me and my stories…you guys are the best!**

* * *

_Los Angles, Summer 2011_

He's quiet. Dangerously quiet. He hasn't said anything since she formally introduced him to their daughter. It's making her quite nervous. Ella has since fallen asleep in her arms. He simply stands there watching her as she watches him while he watches the baby sleep. How could have not known about her? He looks at the baby sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, completely oblivious of what was going on in her life. The redhead looks up at him as he moves towards the window, staring out of it. Addison stands, placing Ella into her crib before moving towards the window to stand next to Mark, who remains quiet.

"You know at some point, you're going to have to talk to me" she tells him, and for the first time he turns to face her.

"_Why? _Just, _why_ Addison?" he asks, his voice full of bitter hatred.

"I…Mark what was I supposed to do?" she asks

"Get another abortion" he mutters as he takes pleasure in the pain that now floods her face.

"Get out, right now" She tells him and he happily obliges, making sure to slam the door on his way out and wake up Ella.

Amelia comes into the nursery some time later, where she finds the redhead sitting in the rocking chair, gently rocking her daughter, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying.

...

"Addie?" she says softly

"She looks just like him. That's my punishment for keeping her from him I guess" Addison says never taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"He's been out there on the back deck for over 2 hours now staring out at the ocean. You should go talk to him"

"He doesn't want to talk to me Amelia, he said I should've gotten an abortion"

"Addie, he's upset. You kept his kid-"

"He chose Lexie fucking Grey over me after filling my head with bullshit promises about being together and raising Sloane's baby with him!" The redhead hisses in order not to wake the baby

"He's Mark Addison. Did you _really _expect anything better from him?" Amelia says giving her a knowing look which makes her sigh

"I guess not but, the way he was with Sloane, he changed. When he stood in _my_ OR and made me shut down the surgery because it was took risky…when Mark Sloan cared about someone other than himself, I thought he could change" Addison tells her.

"This is much deeper than him being mad. You're in love with him" Amelia announces

"As much as I don't want to be, I am" Addison whispers

"So, go talk to him Addie. Give me the baby, go, talk to Mark" Amelia encourages her

"He's not gonna wanna talk-"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, get your ass up out of that chair, Gimmie the damn baby and go talk to Mark. I'd hate to have to kick your pampered ass Addie, but I will if forced, now go" she says taking the baby from her as she watches the redhead leave the room.

* * *

The wind has picked up significantly, letting her know that rain is on the horizon. She sees him standing at the edge of her deck staring out at the sea. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to him and starts talking.

"You were my husband's annoyingly handsome manwhore of a best friend. You walked around Columbia like you were god's fucking gift to women. You were a whore, you are a whore. You always made sexual innuendos at me. You rhymed 'gross anatomy class' with 'Addison's fine ass' and put it in a song that my husband sang to me at our wedding. You came to our house unannounced and walked in on us having sex one time too many. You ate all of the food and drank all of the beer whenever you came over. You 're messy, your apartment in New York was a mess. I helped you hide from your girlfriends when they started to find out about each other. You were there when Derek stopped coming home. You brought me juju when I lost a patient. You weren't afraid to call me on my bullshit. You didn't care that I was a Forbes Montgomery or that I had a twenty five million dollar trust fund. When I cheated on my husband with you it was, the best sex I'd ever had in my life. When Derek left, you didn't ask me to move in with you. You didn't ask me to be your girlfriend, I made myself your girlfriend. When I stayed at your place you didn't consider me. You cheated on me. I got pregnant. You were so happy when I was so…terrified. I was terrified Mark! I wanted a baby I did, more than you'll ever know. I would've kept the baby if I didn't think about Derek and the fact that you couldn't stop fucking other women. I had an abortion and I didn't talk to you about it. I went to the clinic and just, did it and afterwards, I felt cheap and dirty and I was ashamed. I left you and went to Seattle after my husband who was already in love with Meredith _fucking_ Grey who he cheated on me with and who's panties I found in his goddamned…You came to Seattle when I called you. You came even when I didn't call you. You moved your whole life to Seattle even though I didn't ask you to. I broke the 60 day no sex pact for Alex fucking Karev who didn't even want a relationship with me, he just wanted sex. I moved to LA and I got over the fact that, despite all of the shit you'd done, I was in love with you. I moved to LA and I dated. I dated a cop and I fell in love with this heart surgeon who turned out to be my patient's husband while you were in Seattle enjoying your life with my ex husband's mistress' pre school sister. Then, you call me out of the blue and tell that you have a kid, a pregnant kid and that almost killed me because I thought about our kid and I hadn't thought about the abortion in years. But then you call me and beg me to help your pregnant teenage daughter. So I fly to Seattle in the middle of my morning coffee because YOU, you of all people call me and say three words: I need you. So I drop everything and I come because it's you and because a part of me doesn't want to admit that even after all of the bullshit, I still love you. So I come to Seattle and I do the surgery, which you shut down because it's too risky even though we both know I could've done the surgery. So I leave _again _and go home but then you call me again, needing my help but all you say is 'Fine I'll bring her to LA'. So you come here, and you're ass to my colleague and I tell you my mother's a lesbian and how I feel alone and then…you screw, no you fuck me in my office and…it's the best sex I've ever had in my life. Then you start spewing off this shit about moving to LA and how we're good together and how Lexie's a child and how I get you and how you want to move here because it feels really right. So then I do the surgery and the AVM blows during surgery. Then, Sloane, I know she's not ready for a kid so as her doctor I consul her on her options but I'm afraid to because I know how much you want this baby and because once again I feel bad about the abortion, I almost try and convince her to keep the baby. Then you fuck me again, in my car after the surgery and at my house in my kitchen, in my bathroom on the counter, in the shower, in my bed and it's…I don't think I've ever cum that many times in one night ever in my life. Then, you start spewing out this shit about how we could work and how us being together and raising Sloane's baby was our second chance. And because for some stupid ass reason, I'm still in love with you, I pour my heart out to you and give you this crappy pathetic speech begging you to chose me and what do you do? You choose Lexie fucking Grey. And so I send you back to Seattle and I stay in LA hating you and heartbroken because when I finally admit it to myself that I am hopelessly in love with you, you were only talking bullshit. Then I find out I'm pregnant, with _your_ baby. And just like that, it's New York all over again. but this time I can't have an abortion because, I think about when we made love how you kept telling me you loved me and then how after you wanted to be with me and I couldn't get rid of this baby because, I felt the same way. So I keep her and I don't tell you, despite Sam and Naomi's numerous attempts to get me to tell you. But what am I supposed to do? Show up on your doorstep with a huge belly while you're probably inside screwing Lexie Grey into oblivion, and say hi Mark, remember when you came to LA with your pregnant daughter and we had sex all those times? Well one of those times you got me pregnant. No. I wasn't going to do that because dammit Mark Sloan, I care about your fucking happiness. So I kept my mouth shut and I went through the pregnancy, alone. I went through 9 hours of grueling labor alone and gave birth to this kid who looks exactly like you and dammit, I love her so fucking much! She is my world Mark simply because she came from the man I love. I almost called you but then I told myself 'Addison stop. He's happy, he's with Lexie. Don't ruin his happiness' So I'm perfectly content with raising our little girl alone while her daddy lives his happily ever after with his fucking pre schooler. Then I get a call from Callie saying YOU GOT HER PREGNANT. And then, Richard's calling saying that Callie's been thrown through a fucking windshield and that I have to come and save her and the baby. So I fly there, leaving my little girl because once again her daddy needs me and I deliver her baby sister but the entire time I'm in the OR I'm scared to death because Sofia and Callie's lives are in my hands and if they'd died, you'd hate me. But I save them and then , have a freak out and I come clean to Callie who convinces me to tell you about Ella and so I'm completely prepared to tell you about our beautiful little girl and what do I find? YOU'RE IN AN ON CALL ROOM FUCKING YOUR PRE SCHOOLER! You're screwing her, just like you used to fuck me and she's moaning like she enjoys it and then, I walk away. I just, I hated you because no matter what happened, it would always be her. So I leave oh, but before I leave Derek, oh Derek decides that I need to get drunk first. So then, Lexie proceeds to spout off bullshit about how I had no right to be mad because when you slept with me and got me pregnant you were "cheating on her" and so I yell at her and expose the fact that while she was fucking you, she was still dating Jackson Avery. And somehow I'm the bad guy. You hate me, Derek hates me. Then we fight and then I break down and then you've got me pinned up against some Mercedes and you're fucking me and it feels so damn good. Then I take you back to my hotel and we fuck again and again. And it's the best sex I've ever had. But then, I wake up the next morning and realize, that you're not mine and you never will be mine so I leave, but not without deciding to mess with your head and so I leave my panties behind like I used to. And so I come home, back to Ella, completely prepared to continue raising her by myself until Callie called me a few hours ago and said that she'd accidentally told you about Ella and then you show up here on my doorstep and I realize that even after all of the bullshit that's happened, I am still for some stupid reason, hopelessly in love with you and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about her. She needs you and, I need you because again, I am hopelessly in love with you Mark Sloan" she tells him.

He's quiet, for a complete 5 minutes he's quiet. Just as she turns to walk away, he calls out to her

"You're in love with me?" He asks, making her turn around

"Yes"

"You drive me crazy. You're annoyingly smart. You're arrogant. You think you've got shit all figured out. You have more money than God. You're a snob. You shop too much. You drink horrible coffee, hell it's not even coffee, it's more like this sugary type shit. You're needy and when you get sick you're pitiful to the point where you're pathetic. You never like to be wrong. You're bossy. You're proud. You can be a bitch sometimes. You have this façade up like you're little miss all put together, when honestly you're just as much of a hot mess as the rest of us. You wear annoyingly high, over priced, impractical high heeled shoes. You take pride in having 6,000 medical titles. You've got more last names than anyone I know. You're a show off. You've got a god complex. You're judgmental. You think you're perfect. You aborted my kid. You kept my other kid away from me. You're jealous. Sometimes I hate you. I hate you because you're all of those things. But you're also beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful until it hurts. You're funny. You're annoyingly smart. You're kind. You're warm. Your sensitive. You're the only person who can call me on my bullshit and get away with IT. You're a damn good surgeon. You're fucking awesome in the sack to the point where no woman can live up to your very high standards...and, I am hopelessly in love with you too" he tells her as he meets her in the middle of the deck, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"I hate that I love you" she mutters against his lips

"Me too" he says in between kisses

"Don't leave, I want you to stay" she mutters

"I never planned on leaving in the first place" he says as she leads him by the hand to her bedroom where she makes love to him over and over and over again.


End file.
